His Successor
by Darkfire333
Summary: Voldemort has given Megara a "gift" when he attacked Megara's before he attacked little Harry Potter. Her friend Regina, attacked by Death Eaters. They now attend Hogwarts, where they meet new friends and new love. Megara, though, fears the day Voldemort's return, she'll have no choice but to join him. Regina and the rest of Megara's friends will do whatever they can to prevent it.


His Successor

By, Darkfire333 (Megan)

Harry Potter (book)

Voldemort, OCS Megara, Regina and Eric, Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Remus Lupin.

Megara X Remus Lupin, Regina X Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood X Eric

Chapter 1- Beginning at Hogwarts

Regina looked at me with excitement, "I've heard a lot of good things about Hogwarts, Megara." She beamed. I nodded and we went through the brick wall, like the letter instructed. The wall led us to King's Cross Station, Platform nine and three-quarters. This was our sixth year, but we attended a different school before everything went downhill. When I was four years old, Voldemort came and wiped out my family, besides my uncle Bernie, who was in Yorkshire that day and for some reason spared me. Death Eaters barged into Regina's home and completely wiped out her family, and Regina was lucky to have escaped. That's not all, though. Voldemort came up to me, I was in my father's study, and he only laughed and pointed his wand at me. "You will be my greatest success!" He laughed and a pang of shock came over me. I can still remember how it felt.

He called it a gift, but to me it was the worst thing to ever happen to me. The next night, he went to the Potters and wiped them off, but something happened. The baby, known as Harry, had somehow defeated Voldemort. After that, Uncle Bernie took us and raised us until we attended Ireland's School for Witches and Wizards. Uncle Bernie, as the ministry of magic viewed, was unfit to look after Regina and I. You see, Bernie's a werewolf and they are not looked at in a nice way. Bernie's different, he has never once bitten anyone. After a few days with Uncle Bernie, the Scottish's Ministry of Magic came and offered better shelter, an orphanage for witches and wizards under aged. I was mad, Uncle Bernie and I are really close and I didn't want to be away from him. The Ministry took us away from him and from then on, we lived in orphanages until we got a letter from Hogwarts.

"Megara, are you paying attention?" Regina asked. I shook my head, "Sorry, lost in thought." I excused. She rolled her eyes, "They told us Hogwarts is the safest place on Earth." She said, doubtfully. "Uncle Bernie's was safe as well, but look what happened then." I said. Regina sighed, "Megara, you've got to get over your Uncle! He's still in his home, and we'll be able to visit him on Holidays." She reminded me. I nodded, "I know, it's just that we could've spent our whole lives with him instead of those horrible orphanages." I grumbled. She ignored me, "Albus Dumbledore is Headmaster there, and everyone trusts him." She assured. I nodded as an answer. "Hope there's at least some cute guys there." She laughed and climbed aboard the train, and I soon followed.

I laughed, "I'm sure there are. Come, let's go find somewhere to sit." I suggested and we looked around. It seemed everywhere was full, except a bunker which sat a ginger, a boy with glasses, a man who was sleeping, and a girl. Excuse me but could we sit with you?" I asked. Regina stood next to me. "Sure, you two must be the transfer students?" The girl asked. I nodded. Nice to meet you," She replied, "I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." "I heard a lot about you, Harry." Regina said. Harry nodded, "I understand that you two were attacked before my parents and I was?" He asked. I nodded, "We were only four." I said.

"Is Hogwarts a nice place?" Regina asked. All of them nodded, "It's amazing, and you two will love it there." Hermione said. Regina smiled and continued to talk to Harry and Ron. I looked out the window, it was cloudy probably a high chance of rain.

Suddenly, the train stopped. "Are we there already?" Ron asked. "No, Ron. We had at least five more minutes. We've stopped for some reason." Hermione said. I noticed that frost was creeping everywhere. "Regina, think of nothing at all, feel nothing. Dementors are here." I whispered in her ear. Regina nodded and did exactly what I advised. "What's wrong?" Harry asked, before I could answer a cloaked figure opened the door. Regina and I immediately looked away. _Please go away. _I prayed. I glanced to see the Dementor trying to take Harry's soul away. I reached for my wand, but the man sleeping beat me to it. The Dementor flew away, and Harry collapsed.

"Is he going to be alright?" Ron asked. The man nodded, "He'll wake up any moment." He said and soon enough, Harry woke up. "Here eat this. Don't worry, its chocolate." The man advised. Harry took the bar and ate it. I looked at Regina, "Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded, "It wasn't here for me, or anyone else." She said. "Then why did it attack Harry?" Hermione asked. "Probably wanted a snack for the road. That was a Dementor, they're guardians of Azkaban. They're after Sirius Black." I explained.

Hermione nodded. The man got up, "If you'll excuse me, I need to have a few words with the conductor." He said and left. "Who was that?" Regina asked. "R.J Lupin, I'm guessing he's going to be a professor at Hogwarts." Hermione answered. Shortly after, we arrived at Hogwarts. "They might have a mini-placement for you two, since you and Regina are new." Hermione told me. I nodded, "What all do they do for placement?" I asked. "There's a sorting hat who will place you in either Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin." She answered.

I nodded, "Which house is the best?" I asked. "Gryffindor. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff aren't that bad, the least favorite is Slytherin. People in that house are nasty, I'd rather be in Hufflepuff than Slytherin." She said, and we entered the building. We climbed up a set of stairs to see a lady with black hair awaiting us. "I need to see Megara and Regina." She said. Regina and I walked to her. "We will have a short placement ceremony for you two. If you will follow me." She said, and we followed her to a large room where people were eating. In the center of a very long table was a man with a very long beard. "That must be Dumbledore." Regina whispered. I nodded in agreement.

"First, Regina Terrens." The lady said. Regina went to sit on the stool as the professor put the hat on her head. "I think Slytherin is best for you!" The Sorting Hat announced. _That doesn't mean Regina's going to turn out horrible. _I thought. "Next, Megara Senson." The lady said. I sat down on the stool and felt the hat being l aid on my head. "Hmm, this is a hard one. Qualifications for Slytherin, holds greatness for you. Though, I think the house more fitting for you is Ravenclaw!" He announced.

I heard clapping from one table that I was assuming was Ravenclaw. "You may sit with your designated house." The lady said and we did. I sat down next to a blonde-haired girl and a black-haired boy. I watched Regina sit next to a blonde boy. "I thought you two were sisters." The girl said. "No, but we've known each other for a long time that we've treated each other as sisters." I said. She nodded, "I'm Luna, by the way. Welcome to Ravenclaw." She smiled. I nodded, "Thank you, Luna." I thanked. "If you need help with anything, Eric and I can help you." She offered, the black-haired boy nodded in agreement. "I'm Eric, nice to meet you." He said. "Nice to meet you, too." I said.

The room went silent as Dumbledore walked to the podium. A ringing sound rang in my ears, _Get rid of him!_ Voldemort told me. He only came if what he considers a threat was near. I don't see Dumbledore as a threat to me, personally. Voldemort, however, views Dumbledore as a huge threat. I decided to ignore him and listened to Dumbledore's speech. Once it was over, food appeared out of nowhere. "Cool, isn't it? By the way, what was wrong, you seemed as if you were in pain?" Erick asked. I shook my head, "It's nothing. Just too much excitement." I lied.

Voldemort, if not pleased by my reaction to him or response, he'll send pain through me. I can't do anything about it, and sometimes it's hard to ignore. Eric and Luna laughed, "I know how that is. Maybe eating some food will help." Eric suggested. I took a bit of everything and began to eat. The food was delicious, better than the food back at the old school that I attended. "Did you attend another school before this?" Luna asked. I nodded, "Yeah. Regina and I are both sixth years. Though, our records haven't been transferred yet. We're third years until they arrive." I explained.

Eric nodded, "Luna and I are third years." He said. Once we're finished, Dumbledore dismissed us. "Don't worry, Luna and I will show you the way?" Eric offered. "Thank you." I said and followed them. We stopped in front of a painting of a women in black. "The password is Bare Feet." Luna said. I nodded and we entered the Ravenclaw dormitories. "Girls' rooms are on the right." Luna said and I followed her up the stairs. "We can choose any bed we want." Luna informed. I nodded and sat down on the bed next to the window. "Do you mind if I take the bed next to you?" Luna asked. I shook my head, "I don't mind. What all classes do you have tomorrow?" I asked.

"Potions, transfiguration, charms, and muggle studies." She answered. I smiled, "We have potions and muggle studies together. Mine's potions, defense against the dark arts, transfiguration, and muggle studies." I said. "We should sit together." She suggested. I nodded, "I'd like that." I said. My eyes felt droopy and I rubbed them. "Better go to bed, classes tomorrow." Luna said, getting in her bed. I nodded and did the same.

In my dream, I was in a room. There sat three men, a loud ringing came in my head. "My lord, what is it?" A man asked. I rubbed my head and took a closer look at all three men. The one in the middle was short and looked almost fetal-like. "She's here!" The little man said, his voice raspy. "What should we do then, master? Kill her?" The one on his right asked.

Panic surged through me, _Wake up Megara! Wake up!_ I thought over and over. "No! My successor shall not be killed. She's of much use to me." He said, I now knew as Voldemort. The two of them nodded, "What should we do?" The left one asked, he was balding and heavy. "Grab her, make sure she doesn't get away!" He ordered. The two men lunged at me, then I woke up, my head and looked at the time, five in the morning. I sighed and law back down. Voldemort isn't mobile yet, those others must be helping him.

"Had a nightmare?" Luna whispered. I looked over to her and nodded, "Yeah." I answered. "I could tell. You had lumpies over your head." She whispered. I looked at her strangely, "What are lumpies?" I asked. "They only appear if one is having a nightmare, they can sometimes eat the hair of whoever is having one." She explained. I only nodded. "Sometimes when I get nightmares, I go for a walk." She advised and went back to sleep. I tried to do the same, but I couldn't, the image of Voldemort now wasn't a pretty sight. I got up, put my shoes on, and went for a walk.

All the paintings were asleep, the people in the paintings actually. I thought about the nightmare. He definitely won't be like that for much longer. _Poor Harry, he has no idea what all Voldemort has in store for him. _ I thought. I decided to go back to the dormitory before I got caught. I lay down on my bed and checked the time, six fifty-nine. Class starts in thirty minutes. I got back up, as did Luna. "How was your walk?" She asked. "Good." I answered and got dressed. "What's potions like?" I asked. "The subject itself isn't bad, but the teacher is horrible." Luna said. I nodded, "What other houses do we have potions with?" I asked. "Hufflepuffs, they're nice and some are smart, but they can be blokes." Luna said.

I laughed and we headed to the dining hall for breakfast. "So, are you and Eric together?" I asked. Luna shook her head, "No, though it seems that way doesn't it? No, I'm not with Eric. He's just a friend." She answered. I nodded, "Who do you like then?" I asked, sitting down. She leaned toward me, "Neville Longbottom." She whispered. "Have you asked him out yet?" I asked. She shook her head, "Not really sure he likes me." She answered. I nudged her, "If you want, I could go to him and suggest you to him?" I asked. Luna shrugged, "You can if you'd like." She smiled. Eric sat down in front of us, "Good morning." He greeted. "Good morning." Luna and I said. "What's your guys' first class?" He asked. "We both have potions." I answered.

"I don't have that until after my defense against the dark arts class." Eric said. I began to eat, the apple tarts were fantastic. "What's the professor's name?" I asked. "Snape. He's horrible, do something wrong on accident, takes points off from your house. If he doesn't like you? He takes more points off." Eric said. I grew still, Snape is here at Hogwarts? He was a Death Eater. "Megara, what's wrong?" Luna asked. I shook my head, "Nothing." I said and finished my breakfast. "Well, I'm finished too. Want to go ahead to class?" Luna asked. I nodded and we got up.

We entered the classroom and took our seats. Some of the Hufflepuffs were already here. "Are you sure you're okay, Megara?" Luna asked. I nodded, "I'm okay. It's just drawbacks from the nightmare." I said. Luna nodded and took out her textbook, as did I. Shortly after a while, the whole class showed.

Professor Snape entered the room, "We will be making a potion that will cause boils." He announced and flipped the chalkboard. "These are the instructions. Though, you'll find them on page ninety-three in your textbooks." He said. I did as he said, even though anger surged through me. _You know how to put an end to him. Two words. _Voldemort said. I ignored it and followed the instructions. Luna and I finished together. I raised my hand. "Yes, Miss Senson?" Snape asked, crossing his arms. "Luna and I are finished." I said. "Did I say that this was a group effort?" He asked. "No, sir. I said 'Luna and I' because we finished at the same time." I said. He walked over to our table. "Let's see if you two did better than Diggory's table." He said and looked at the potions.

"You passed, but one point will be taken from Ravenclaw, for mouthing the professor." He said. I nodded, "Okay, professor." I replied. He walked away and checked others. "He must think you're okay, normally he would've taken ten for mouthing." Luna said. _Or maybe, he's feeling guilty for past doings. _ I thought. "Maybe." I said. After potions was over, Luna left for her class promising she'd save me a seat for muggle studies. "Megara!" Eric called out. I turned and waited as he caught up, "What class do you have next?" He asked. "Defense against the dark arts." I answered. "Same here, I can show you the way." He said. I nodded in agreement and I followed him to the classroom.

We had this class with Hufflepuffs. I sat down next to Eric. "Hey, you're in potions with me." A voice told me. I looked to see a Hufflepuff smiling. I nodded, "Yeah, we do. You're Cedric, right?" I asked. He nodded, "Yeah, and you're Megara." He said. I nodded as the professor walked in. "Good morning class, I am professor Lupin." He greeted.

"Good morning." We all greeted. "Alright, I want you all to get out your textbooks and open it to Chapter One. We will start with something easy for now." Lupin said. I did as he said. _Something seems off about him. _ I thought, sensing weird signs from the professor. It was a quick summary of the entire book and some about dark wizards and witches. "Who can tell me the name of one dark wizard or dark witch?" He asked. Cedric and I raised our hands at the same time.

"Cedric, tell me a dark wizard." Lupin said. "Lucius Malfoy." He answered. "He was a dark wizard, but he switched sides when Voldemort passed. The answer is half-right and half-wrong. Megara, tell me one dark witch." He said. "Bellatrix Lestrange." I answered. Lupin nodded, "Correct. These dark witches and wizards were on the side of Voldemort when his powers peaked at highest. Needless to say, some are in Azkaban and some told the Ministry that they were under the imperius curse. If one day Voldemort would come back, I wouldn't be surprised if he was upset with those lot." Lupin said, "Chapter one goes over each and every dark wizard and witch. For homework, I want you to read the whole chapter and give a summary of a few of your choice."

Class was over and I headed to transfiguration. We had that class with Gryffindor. I entered the classroom, and Hermione gestured to me to sit next to her. "How was classes?" She asked. "I don't think I like professor Snape much, but the rest I think is okay." I answered. "Not much of anyone likes Snape, except for Slytherins." Hermione replied. "I figured as much." I said and the tabby cat that was sitting on the table turned into professor McGonagall.

_An animagus like myself, so it seems._ I thought, I'm registered as a panther. "Take out your textbooks and turn to page six hundred and twenty." She instructed. I did, we were going to learn how to turn an object into someone else's fear. "For this assignment, I want you to pair up with the person next to you. Each of you will write down your fear and give it to your partner." She said.

I wrote down my fear, in which I hoped wouldn't be too confusing. Hermione and I switched. "Is mine too confusing?" I asked. She nodded, "Sorry." She apologized. "It's not your fault." I said and wrote down more information." She nodded, "That's better." She said and gave hers to me. _She's afraid of bugs._ I thought, not that there's anything wrong with that. I am a little bit as well. It's just that Hermione came to me as someone who played with bugs. "Silly, I know." She said. "No, it's not that. You came to me as someone who played with them, or collected them." I said.

"Oh. Well, a bug bit me when I was young, it actually sent me to a hospital." Hermione said. "That's horrible. I hate hospitals." I said. Professor McGonagall tapped a stick on her desk, "I want you now to take the stick in front of you and turn it." She said. I took out my wand and said the incantation on the stick. Soon, the stick turned into a bug and crawled to Hermione. She looked frightened and slid away as the bug crawled closer. I grabbed a book and smashed it on the bug. "Megara, you didn't have to kill it." Hermione said. I shrugged, "It was bugging you. Besides, it's not really dead if it's a stick." I said and soon the dead bug turned back into a stick.

Hermione brought out her wand and turned her stick into myself, only as a dark witch. Everyone went silent, "Why is Megara fearing herself as a dark witch? Is she on Voldemort's side?" A Gryffindor asked. "Miss Senson, is this some sort of a joke?" McGonagall asked. I shook my head, "No, professor." I replied. "May I see you privately with the headmaster?" She asked. I nodded.


End file.
